Beautiful Story From The Heart
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Cute Childhood Two-Shot. When Bloom is frightened of the dark woods surrounding the Sakurakoji Manor, Kaname tells her a story to help go back to sleep. (Fluff, So Much Fluff!) Young Kaname and Bloom. Chapter Two Is FINALLY UPDATE!
1. Story From The Heart Part One

I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji is what I own for this cute childhood one-shot! This is one of the memories that Bloom remembers from the past before her curse.

* * *

Beautiful Story From The Heart

* * *

"Good night, my little flower." Tsubaki Kuran said after kissing her three year old daughter's forehead, before turning off her nightstand lamp and leaving Bloom in her enormous room.

Bloom Sakurakoji was looking around her enormous bedroom. Her large windows and the moonlight from her room glowed and shined against her full body mirror. She also noticed her small black magnificent piano and guitar in the corner of her room which also glowed as well.

There was one word that best describes.

Beautiful. That one and only word.

Bloom left her queen sized canopy bed to look out the large windows of her bedroom which leads to a different world out there in the darkness. But somehow Bloom was really scared about the darkness of the Sakurakoji woods. In the dark wood lies Sakurakoji Manor and it's magnificent moonlight rose garden, but there was an ominous aura in the distance. She thought it was a monster who would maybe show up in the darkness, who can take her away from her home and her parents.

She immediately sprinted towards her bed as she climbed under the covers. She was hiding under with her pink bunny named Bun-Bun as she was clutching onto it. Her eyes were closed until she heard the door to her bedroom opening, as she noticed a glowing shadow through her white comforter.

"Bloomie?"

She stopped shaking under the covers when she heard the voice of her cousin. Kaname Kuran was watching her from far away to where he was standing under the doorframe of Bloom's bedroom.

"Kana-chan?" She slowly removed the comforter over her head, as she kept her big sapphire blue eyes closed. The flower princess was still scared about the ominous aura in the woods.

Kaname walked towards the bed as Bloom felt the bed dipped besides her as she felt his arms wrapped around her. She slowly wrapped her own arms around him, as she opened her eyes slowly to see his warm mocha colored eyes. looking down at her worried eyes.

"It's ok, Bloomie," Kaname said, comforting his cousin with such loving words to her ear. "Don't worry, my Bloomie. What's the matter?"

Bloom removed her arms around him as she looked up at him with such a beautiful smile which makes his heart melt when she smiles at him.

"Kana-chan, there's something out there." Bloom said pointing to her balcony windows. He stood up from the bed, walked towards the balcony doors to open such a cool night breeze. He walked onto the balcony to look around the Sakurakoji woods, before turning around to see Bloom behind him holding onto Bun-Bun in her arms.

"There's nothing out there, Bloomie," Kaname said, before hugging her once more. "Nothing is not going to get you, aunt Tsubaki, uncle Sora, and I will protect you no matter what."

He walked her to her bed, before Bloom grabbed onto his white button up shirt. He turned around to face the shy but sweet princess who was still looking down on the floor of her bedroom and also her clad feet. "I… I still can't go to sleep, Kana-chan." She finally looked up at him. "Can you help me?"

Kaname smiled. "Of course."

He walked towards her bed as she climbed into it without her footstool. Kaname decided to help her up, by giving her a boost until she smiled at him. She climbed under the covers as Kaname climbed in next to her and he tucked themselves in. Bloom snuggled up next him, until she noticed her pink bunny Bun-Bun was laying on the bed away from her.

"Can Bun-Bun sleep with us?" Bloom asked, pointing to her pink bunny.

"Since, Bun-Bun is well behaved today; he may sleep with us." Kaname smiled, while tucking the pink bunny next to the flower princess as she smiled and then yawned.

"Can you please tell me a story?" Bloom asked politely, as Kaname stroked her light pink hair.

He smiled and nodded. "What would you like your story to be about?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"I want a story about love!" Bloom said, holding onto her cousin's slender hand. He smiled and caressed onto her young hand.

"Many, many years ago, in a kingdom far, far away there lived a beautiful princess. She had long red hair and loved roses so much that everyone called her Princess Rose." Kaname explained the beautiful love story to the sleepy flower princess, as she snuggled against him.

"Every evening after dusk, Princess Rose went out on the balcony and clapped her hands. A golden bird came flying out of nowhere and alighted on her shoulder. Instantly, the princess's hair began to shine, ablaze with brilliant red light. When the bird started to warble an enchanting tune, Princess Rose joined it in a song, and everyone in the kingdom fell asleep and had sweet dreams till break of dawn."

As Kaname continues the beautiful story, Bloom's sapphire blue eyes started to slowly to close as she was relaxed against her cousin.

"Everyone was delighted with this news. The prince and Princess Rose got married on that very same day. Upon learning that her curse had been broken again, the wicked witch's evilness swelled so much that she exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. Eventually, rose blooms sprang up in every garden in the kingdom once again. And so it went: each evening Princess Rose sang her loving lullaby, so that all people fell asleep and had sweet dreams till break of dawn."

"That story was so beautiful…" Bloom said sleepy.

"Not as a beautiful as you." Kaname whispered before kissing her forehead. Her blue eyes finally closed and Kaname smiled down at her. She was clutching onto her pink bunny rabbit plushie as strands of her pink hair was in her face. He moved some of the pink strands away from her face and kissed her rosy cheeks before whispering four little words.

"Goodnight, my little Bloomie."

* * *

There will be a chapter two coming soon when I reached a certain chapter in the Sakurakoji Hime, but it will be another shortie chapter, since this story was on my mind for about few days, so I hope everyone loves it. That wasn't the full story that Kaname tells Bloom, but you can read it yourself. It's called _Princess Rose and the Golden Bird._

Hope everyone loves this chappie of young Kaname and Bloom. Chapter two will be different and can't come out until later on into the story of the Sakurakoji Hime. Until next time~GirlGoneGamer


	2. Story From The Heart Part Two

Bloom walked down the hallway where she was getting close to the bedroom chambers of Kuran Manor. The hallway light was still on until she decided to make a quick stop to her daughter's bedroom. She can hear laughter and giggling coming from the bedroom, as she looked to see her pureblood toddler who is actually one and a half years old now.

Momohime Kuran was dressed for bed wearing just only a short sleeve mint green nightgown. Her mahogany hair was up in two side ponytails.

"Papa, catch me," she jumped into the air as Kaname catches her. The pureblood toddler was very hyper this evening, since she had a fun filled day with her mother and father at Kuran Manor.

"I caught you, Princess," Kaname lifted his daughter up in the air as she spins her around while she was giggling happily at her father. Momohime hugged her father's neck as she finally noticed her mother smiling at the two.

"Mummy,"

Kaname looked to see his wife Bloom Sakurakoji or better known as Bloom Kuran. She was standing under the doorframe as she smiled at her daughter and her husband having fun, until Momohime notice her. She walked towards him and kiss her daughter as she lifted her and places her into her bed. Kaname was on the other side of her small bed as he watched Bloom tuck in their daughter.

The pureblood toddler watched her father reaching for her mahogany locks and rubbed her head soothingly as she giggled happily, before looking up at her father with angel like eyes. Bloom places a kiss next to her daughter's eyes as Momo-chan turned to face her mother's loving blue eyes that she inherited.

"Goodnight, my little baby," Bloom said to her softly.

"No," Momo-chan complained. "Me not tired,"

Bloom giggled at her daughter's complaining as Kaname was doing the same as well.

"Then, what can we do to put you sleep, Princess," Kaname asked.

"Story," Momo jumped up from her bed. "Tell me story!"

"What kind of story, Momo-chan?" Bloom asked.

"Princesses!"

That one word.

That one only word is what Momo-chan wanted for a story. So, Kaname had an idea for a story to tell to his daughter. He picked her up from underneath the covers and place her on his lap, as Momohime snuggled against his warm chest.

"I once know this beautiful story about a princess," Kaname explained, before he started the story.

"Tell it, Papa! Tell it,"

"Many, many years ago, in a kingdom far, far away there lived a beautiful princess. She had long red hair and loved roses so much that everyone called her Princess Rose."

"Is she pretty?" Momo asked.

"Yes, a magnificent and beautiful princess, like you, Princess,"

"Yay!" Momo said clapping her hands.

As Kaname tells the story to his daughter who was listening to his every word about it. She was smiling as she love the story so much, she couldn't bare to close her eyes and fall asleep.

But suddenly become tired as she listened. She was slowly closing her blue eyes as she lay her head down on his chest. Kaname looked at his wife for a second as she ponied down where their daughter was sleeping in his arms now. He began to take noticed as he lifted his daughter over his left shoulder and carried her to her bed.

Momohime was under the covers as she snuggled against the warm bed sheets and pillows, before her father place her mother's pink bunny rabbit plushie that she had when she was a young girl like herself. She grabbed onto it as she smiled sweetly in her sleep. Bloom and Kaname looked at their cute daugher who was still asleep, before they place a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little princess," Kaname whispered softly to her before he stood up from the bed and walked towards his daughter's bedroom door quietly when his wife Bloom was waiting. He closed the door quietly, before looking back at his wife who was smiling as well.

A smile was placed on Kaname's face as he place his hands on his wife's hips.

"What is it, my dearest,"

"I remember that story you told me when I was young, just like Momo-chan," Bloom replied to her husband as she places her hands on his cheeks. "I still think it's a beautiful story,"

Kaname moved closer so his nose was nuzzling against hers. "Not as beautiful as you, my dear rose,"

* * *

I totally forgot about this story since it's been awhile. So, here is chapter two of Beautiful Story From The Heart.

I hope you like the ending of Kaname telling his daughter the same story from the past that Bloom remembered.


End file.
